


Best Desserts Around

by ahunmaster



Series: Bakery AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Attraction, Dessert & Sweets, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream's constant visits to the bakery gets noticed, so Wheeljack gets a special visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Desserts Around

Wheeljack was used to seeing cadets and officers come in to buy baked goods and all.  There was even a handsome looking cadet who came in every day to buy something.  She was embarrassed to say so, but she enjoyed it when he came in to buy something.  He was so nice to her.

 

Then he didn't show up for a few days.  She was a bit bummed, but figured he had either been too busy or had gone offsite to train at another facility.

 

Never would she have imagined him to come back with the Marine General in tow.

 

"Good afternoon, ma'am."

 

"G-Good afternoon... sir," she nervously replied.

 

"I've been informed that this bakery has some... rather fine confectionaries."

 

"W-We do, sir.  W-We make e-everything by hand every morning with the finest ingredients possible."

 

"So I've been told," the nervousness of her usual cadet didn't go unnoticed by Wheeljack.  Uh oh, had she done something wrong?

 

"I've also heard you have some of the best cannolis in the county?"

 

Wheeljack swallowed back a gulp, looked to her equally knee-shaking coworker for no support, and turned back to the imposing general towering over everyone.

 

"W-We do... w-would you like to try one?  W-We have a fresh batch we j-just made..."

 

"... I would most certainly not refuse such an offer."

 

Wheeljack was left to face the general alone as her friend fled into the back to get one cannoli for the general to try.  When she looked to the cadet, she could see he was also looking pale.  Primus, she had done something wrong.  She knew her manager told her to be wary of flirtatious marines, but never would she have thought talking to one every day when he came in to make a legal purchase would get them both in trouble.

 

She hoped she would still have her job after this.

 

Luckily, her coworker came back quickly with a stuffed and rather delicious looking Stracciatella cannoli.  Wheeljack prayed that the Marine General liked this rather un-American flavor.

 

The giant of a man took the offered cannoli and took a bite.  Then he slowly chewed it.  Then he chewed even slower before he stared at the sweet.  Then he took another bite and slowly chewed it.

 

Everyone in the cafe held their breath as the man continued this routine for a good three minutes.  And watched in horrified awe as he finished it and licked the cream that he had gotten on his fingers.

 

"... That is a good cannoli."

 

"...Um... Would you like to purchase some... sir?"

 

"I would indeed," the general turned to the cadet, "That was the best dessert I've had in my entire life."

 

Wheeljack had to cover her blushing face when she saw the cadet's confused look.  Primus, she didn't know why, but she just felt so relieved.

 

END


End file.
